Why Did You Have to Go? Wolf Warriorz Oneshot
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: Mousefur remembers her lover in short flashbacks, and she can't help wondering, 'Why did he have to go?" Written for Wolf Warriorz birthday.


**Hey! Sorry I haven't been on Warriors fanfiction in a while, but I got into another, so, yeah…anyway, this is for WolfWarriorz birthday, which was a while ago. I don't know if she wants me to reveal the date, but, if so, I will. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

Mousefur stared out into the distance. She bowed her head as silent tears ran down her cheeks. She racked a sob.

"I'm sorry, Mousefur," Sandstorm hesitantly put a tail on her shoulder. "It had to be done."

"You don't understand!" Mousefur turned and glared at Firestar, her claws out and her teeth bore. Suddenly she collapsed. As she lay in the bracken of the forest, she closed her eyes tightly. "You don't understand…"

_Mousefur laughed as he looked up, snow covering his fur. _

"_What?" he asked as he shook, frozen still in the snow. "No, really," he protested as Mousefur let out another series of laughs. "What?"_

"_You looked so funny," she giggled at him. "There's snow on your whiskers, by the way." He widened his eyes and shook his head quickly. He shook again._

"_This i-isn't funny," he stammered, shivering. "It's freezing out here!"_

"_Well it was your idea," she protested as she flicked some of the falling snow from her shoulder. "But really? Who goes hunting when it's snowing? And with only two people?" She shivered herself as she was sprayed with snow. She glared at the tom while he laughed, a bright look in his eyes._

"_Some may call it hunting with two…" He padded over to her and rubbed their cheeks together. "But I call it spending quality time by ourselves."_

_She glanced up at him. "Now that wasn't even nearly as clever as you thought it was," she put her muzzle against his ear. "But thanks for trying." Suddenly she jumped him and they ending up rolling around in the snow. Finally they landed next to each other, each as white as the ground. "You're acting like a kit," Mousefur mewed when he had her pinned under him._

"_So are you," he retorted, and leaning down, he licked her muzzle. She glanced up at him in surprise, but he smirked cheekily. "I win."_

* * *

><p><em>Mousefur frowned as she observed the fresh-kill pile. It was empty. Glancing around, she noticed everyone had food, and when she looked again, Dustpelt was dragging away the last piece, a fat gray rabbit.<em>

"_Selfish cat," she snorted as she turned away and began to head toward her den._

"_Hey, Mousefur!" she turned around, surprised. "Hey," he panted, as he came to a stop. "Do you want to share my freshkill with me?" _

_She looked into his eyes. Only a little looked dark, the other half trustworthy. "Ok," she nodded. As they walked over to a secluded spot in the ferns, she asked, "What do you have?" she casually glanced at him, and he chuckled. _

"_I know what you like and don't like, Mousefur, so don't worry," As they settled down he said, "For instance, I know you don't like mice too much, but you'll still eat it." Mousefur nodded and he continued. "I also know you very much like rabbits." She nodded again, and he grinned broadly as he continued. "I also know you love me."_

_She began to nod again, but paused and glared at him. "Hey!" she playfully cuffed him over the ear with her paw._

_He chuckled. "You know it's true."_

_Mousefur felt her fur heat up, but she shook it off. "Come on, let's eat. What did you get?"_

_He smiled teasingly. "Water vole." Mousefur widened her eyes and shoved him as he began to laugh._

* * *

><p>"<em>Um…what are you doing?" he froze as he heard Mousefur's mew sound behind him. He turned and smiled somewhat wickedly.<em>

"_Nothing," he replied innocently. "Just going for a walk." Mousefur sniffed the air and wrinkled her noise. "Towards Twoleg place?"_

_He widened his eyes, but stayed calm. "Yes, I want to make sure the kittypets stay in check," he turned to continue, but was stopped when Mousefur sounded again. He sighed in annoyance._

"_Then I'll come," she began to step over to him, but pulled back abruptly. "Ew. Why do you smell like you just rolled in foxdung?" Mousefur wrinkled her nose and began to walk backwards, away from him and the rotting smell._

"_Oh, um," he blinked, unsure for a moment, but quickly regained composure. "Well, I don't want the kittypets to come close to the forest, so I'm using the smell of foxdung to hope to scare them away."_

"_Well you're scaring me away," she joked, and the tom's muzzle began to lift in a smile. "But…be back soon?" she looked at him hopefully, and he couldn't help but smile warmly._

"_Be back soon," he promised, and then he was gone._

"Mousefur? Mousefur?" she glanced up to look into the worried face of Sandstorm.

"He's really gone, isn't he," she mewed softly, not looking up to meet Sandstorm's face. Sandstorm looked away regretfully. "Oh," Mousefur wailed, and stared up at the sky. "Darkstripe…why did you have to go?"

**Some of you probably figured out it was Darkstripe, but it was kinda hard considering how sweet he seemed. : P. Sorry if they were OOC, but it was angsty…Anyway, review!**

**~Dragonclaw11**


End file.
